Kiss, or Die?
by mina-haruki ELF
Summary: Chap 5 is Up Last Chap ! Sungmin mendapat masalah gara-gara cairan kimia yang tumpah pada tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun juga terkena percikannya. Mereka mendapat jalan kaluar yang sangat mengejutkan... Just KyuMin! Warning YAOI...
1. Chapter 1

Back to minamintsoo again... (_ _)

New story come ! Semua isi cerita ini dari pikiran saya, jadi jangan ada plagiator, ya...^^

KyuMin is Real ^^

Happy Reading!~

**Kiss, or Die ?**

**Chapter 1**

Suasana di sekolah SM High School terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja, karena sekolah sudah kelar sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa murid yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dan karyawan sekolah.

Lee Sungmin tengah berlari di sepanjang koridor kelas di lantai dua. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Laboratorium Kimia. Sungmin masuk ke laboratorium tersebut. Ia menatap rak-rak lemari yang penuh dengan cairan kimia hasil percobaan. Matanya menatap ke arah sebuah cairan berwarna biru safir di dalam labu erlenmeyer tersebut.

Sungmin mulai mengatur nafasnya agar teratur. Matanya masih menatap cairan labu erlenmeyer tersebut yang tidak diberi label nama hasil percobaan. Ya, hanya itu yang tidak diberi label. Posisinya bahkan berada di balik pojok ruangan sehingga tidak akan terlihat jika hanya masuk untuk melakukan percobaan.

"Inikah cairan yang diceritakan oleh Kibum tadi pagi?", batinnya. Drrt...Drtt... ponsel Sungmin berbunyi dan itu sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya mengambil labu erlenmeyer tadi. Ia mengecek pesan yang masuk. 'Hyung, hari ini aku ada acara keluarga. Jadi, janji kita hari batal. Mianhae, hyung! Ini mendadak... From: Kim Kibum.

Sungmin menghela nafas membaca pesan dari Kibum, hoobaenya di kelas dua. Kibum bilang ia akan meceritakan sebuah legenda sekolah SM High School ini dirumahnya setelah Sungmin pulang dari klubnya. Namun, ternyata ia malah ada urusan dan batal. Padahal, Sungmin penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita yang Kibum ceritakan saat istirahat menjelang bel masuk.

Sungmin berniat beranjak dari sana dan keluar dari laboratorium tersebut, namun suara derap langkah kaki menahannya. Seseorang datang da masuk ke lab kimia. Sungmin yang merasa ada yang mengganggunya segera memasang ancang-ancang melindugi diri, berhubung ia adalah ketua klub karate di sekolah ini. Namun, saat ia melihat siapa yang datang, entah kenapa ia melupakan ancang-ancang perlindungan dirinya dan malah terdiam.

Namja yang kini berada di hadapan Lee Sungmin ini lebih tinggi, berambut sedikit ikal dan kecoklatan. Sungmin terkejut melihat seseorang datang ke tempat pojok seperti ini. Tempat yang tersembunyi dan sempit yang jarang didatangi murid. Namja di hadapannya ini menatapnya datar.

"Hei... sedang apa kau disini?", tanya namja tersebut. "Sungmin tersadar dari lamunnya. "Ha, hah? Ne?", balas Sungmin linglung. "Aku tanya, kau sedang apa disini?", tanyanya balik masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Eh?', Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Membuat wajahnya yang imut itu semakin terlihat cute. "A-aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Kamu?", akhirnya Sungmin mengatakannnya.

"Sama. Aku juga hanya melihat-lihat," ucupnya singkat. Ia kemudian berdiri di sebelah Sungmin dan menatap labu erlenmeyer yang berisi cairan bitu safir yang seperti spiritus, namun bukan. Sungmin tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat wajah namja tersebut dari samping.

Ia memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahnya yang tirus, hidung yang mancung, serta bibir yang terlihat seksi di hadapannya. Merasa diperhatikan, namja itu menatap Sungmin yang kaget. "Apa?", tanya namja tersebut. Sungmin agak terkecoh dengan suara lembutnya. "Ti-tidak.. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Kelas 3. Kamuu?", Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya. Rasanya canggung berdiri bersama tanpa mengenalnya.

Namja itu membalas, "Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 1. Berati kamu sunbaeku," ucapnya. "Ah.. Jadi namamu Cho Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Sungmin. Ia agak bingung melihat Kyuhyun. Kelas satu seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi. Kenapa ia masih sini?

"Kyuhyun-ah?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ia heran Sungmin langsung memanggilnya begitu, padahal mereka baru pertamak kali bertemu. "Eh? Kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu begitu?", tanya Sungmin agak kecewa. Bibirnya sedikit dipoutkan "Bukan begitu, sunbae... Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba Singmin kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia hampir saja terjatuh karena punggungnya menabrak salah-satu rak disana. Namun sialnya, rak tersebut bergetar dan labu erlenmeyer berisi cairan bitu safir itu jatuh menimpa Sungmin. Labu itu pecah dan cairan itu memercik kemana-mana. Terutama seragam sekolah Sungmin. Seragamnya basah dan mengenai wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya terpecik dibagian tangannya.

"Aww...", rintih Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat kondisi Sungmin segera menghampirinya dan melihat keadaan sunbaenya. "Sungmin sunbae! Kau tidak apa-apa!?", seru Kyuhyun. Ia menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang kini memegangi kepalanya tadi terkena cairan dalam kondisi terduduk. Kyuhyun melepaskan jas yang dipakai Sungmin tadi dan menggantinya dengan jas yang ia pakai. Berhubung jasnya tadi basah karena cairan kimia tadi, belum lagi bisa jadi itu cairan berbahaya.

"Kyu,Kyuhyun-ah...", rintih Sungmin. Kyuhyun kini membersihkan cairan tadi di tangan dan wajah Sungmin dengan saputangannya. Sesaat, mata mereka bertemu. Namun Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mi,mianhae... jadi merepotkanmu. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu," gumam Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Gwaenchana... Aku tidak merasa terbebani." Kyuhyun kini memegang kedua tangan Sungmin untuk membantunya berdiri. Badan Sungmin lengket karena cairan tadi. Sehingga seragamnya menjadi tembus pandang. Kyuhyun agak tergiur dengan pemandangan itu. Namun ia segera menghapus pikiran itu.

Sementara ia berbuat begitu, matanya melotot tajam ke arah secarik kertas di rak tersebut, tempat dimana labu erlenmeyer tadi jatuh. "Oi...Sunbae, lihat ini," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya menatap Kyuhyun, tapi langsung berubah ke arah tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Matanyapun ikut membelalak saat melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"_**WARNING! Jangan sentuh cairan ini, atau kau akan merasa sesak napas apabila belahan jiwamu tidak menciummu sekali dalam 24 jam. Lebih dari itu, sesak nafas = mati."**_

Sungmin mendadak lemas. Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang ini. Yang ia tahu dari Kibum, apabila seseorang meneteskan cairan tersebut ke tubuhnya, maka ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya dan bahagia selamanya. Namun Kibum belum menceritakan siapa saksi utamanya. Karena penasaran itulah, ia langsung berlari menuju lab seusai kegiatan klub. Namun, setelah melihat kenyataan itu, ia jadi takut.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perbedaan reaksi wajah Sungmin, ikut merasa berat. Ia juga terkena percikan cairan tersebut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah.. gara-gara aku, kau—", belum sempat Sungmin berkata, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. "Gwaenchana... hanya saja, apa itu benar? Yang tertulis disana?', Kyuhyun curiga dengan isi kertas tersebut. Seharusnya peringatan diletakkan di depan labu, bukan dibawahnya.

"Se, sepertinya itu benar... Nafasku, mulai sessaakkhh...", ucap Sungmin dengan pelan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kyuhyun kaget. Setelah itupun, Kyuhyun juga mengalaminya. "Akh.." Ia juga memegangi dadanya. "Kyuhhh,Kyuhyun-ahh... Tolong aku...", rintih Sungmin.

"Sunbae...", Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa tersiksa. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa harus mencium Sungmin sekarang. Padahal, belum tentu ia belahan jiwanya. Benar. Belahan jiwa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun belum tentu belahan jiwanya. Ditengah kebingungan itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, sunbaenya.

Sungmin awalnya kaget, namun, ia sangat berharap Kyuhyunlah belahan jiwanya. Sehingga ia tidak susah di saat tertentu. Kyuhyun mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir plump Sungmin yang merah itu. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin cukup dalam.

Hingga beberapa waktu, Sungmin bisa kembali bernapas dengan lancar lagi, ia mendorong Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah seperti apel. "Kyu...aku..." "Sungmin sunbae, nafasmu kembali normal?", Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Sungmin sekarang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Katanya, kalau terkena cairan itu nafas kita bisa sesak. Itu benar. Kedua, satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkannya yaitu ciuman dari belahan jiwa kita sendiri kurang dari 24 jam. Sekarang. Ia. Dicium. Oleh Hoobaenya. Sesak nafanya hilang. Berati, ia!?

TBC

Review please... |(_ _)| *sungkem dalem-dalem*


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali dengan minamintsoo lagi (_ _)

Buat yang udah review sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Berhubung itu karya chapter saya yang pertama. *terharu*

Ok, like usualy, Happy Reading all~

KyuMin is Real ^^

**Kiss, or Die?**

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin yang masih terdiam atas tindakan Kyuhyun padanya tadi masih terpaku ditempatnya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia memegangi bibirnya yang sedari tadi dicium secara tiba-tiba oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan heran. Ia mendekati Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sunbae?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. Sungmin masih diam. Kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah... Isi kertas itu, apa benar?", tanya Sungmin dengan nada cemas. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Hm... Soal ciuman tadi benar, karena aku mencobanya tadi. Tapi kalau soal belahan jiwa, aku tidak yakin," katanya.

Sungmin tampak kecewa. "Benar saja. Kyuhyun menciumku secara tiba-tiba hanya untuk memastikannya. Hanya itu. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa yakin dengan isi kertas itu?", batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia melirik kembali isi kertas tersebut. Sekali lagi, matanya membelalak melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak dengan sangat kencang. "MWOO!?" Sungmin sangat kaget saat Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Wae?", kata Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan menunjukkannnya pada Sungmin. "Sunbae, lihat ini.." Sungminmembaca lanjutan kertas tersebut. Selesainya, reaksinya tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga berteriak.

Disana, tertulis : 'Ciuman dengan belahan jiwa itu hanya untuk mencegah sesak nafas saja. Untuk menghilangkan efek tersebut, mereka harus...' Isi kertas itu terhenti disana. Ada bekas sobekan kertas disana. Cara menghilangkan efek cairan kimia tersebut, hilang oleh sobekan kertas tersebut.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Rasa cemas menimpa mereka berdua. Disaat yang bersamaan mereka menghela nafas panjang. "Sunbae, bagaimana ini? Caranya, hilang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Ia sangat takut. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. "Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau saja kita tidak disini, mungkin akan lain ceritanya. Uh... aku memang ceroboh! Meski ciuman tadi berhasil, belum tentu kau belahan jiwaku, dan bisa saja orang lain juga bisa melakukannya," jawab Sungmin. Ia memukul kepalanya.

"Tenanglah sunbae. Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya... Dan kita harus bekerja sama untuk mencari solusinya," ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai histeris memikirkan kedepannnya. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin agar berhenti memukul kepalanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan memelas, cemas, dan takut ini akan terus berlanjut.

"Um... Kau benar. Tapi, kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Batas waktunya 24 jam. Dan kita belum tentu bisa bertemu setiap hari," Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah sekarang karena harus melibatkan hoobaenya atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang otaknya encer, langsung saja memikirkan solusinya. "Kita bisa saja bertukar nomor ponsel dan mengetahui alamat rumah masing-masing. Jadi, kalau ada masalah bisa langsung saling mengontak. Mudah, kan?", ucapnya santai. "Ah, kau benar Kyu. Saking cemasnya aku sampai lupa," balasnya dengan ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun agak terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sunbaenya yang seperti anak kecil. "Ok. Kita sepakat melakukannya sunbae?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ok, aku setuju. Setiap hari sekali... Meski ini beresiko. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini sudah terjadi. Dan kurasa, kau orang yang tepat untukku, Kyu," balas sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun agak tersipu. "Hah? Tepat untukmu? Maksud sunbae?" "Maksudku, disana tertera bahwa belahan jiwanyalah yang bisa melakukannya. Kurasa itu benar, karena firasatku mengatakan iya, bahwa kaulah belahan...jiwaku..,", kata terakhir Sungmin ucapkan agak pelan karena malu. Seperti menembak saja. Mukanya langsung memerah.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget atas perkataan Sungmin sebelumnya. 'Ia percaya aku belahan jiwanya karena tadi? Benarkah firasatnya sama denganku? Aku menciumnya karea merasa yakin dengan kenyataan itu juga,' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ja, jadi... berapa nomormu?", tanya Kyuhyun agak ragu.

Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kaget. Ia spontan memberikan nomornya pada Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Kyuhyun memberikan nomornya dengan biasa. Mereka kemudian keluar dari laboratorium tersebut. Langit ternyata sudah gelap.

"Jadi.. Kita benar-benar akan melakukannya?", tanya Sungmin spontan. "Hm? Ciuman sekali setiap hari itu?", Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan santai. Tidak dengan Sungmin yang langsung memerah karena ucapannya sendiri. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasib hidup kita?", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan santai. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kaget. Matanya membulat. 'Imut sekali dia saat seperti itu,' batin Kyuhyun. "Atau...kau mau mencoba berciuman dengan orang lain?", kali ini Kyuhyun mulai terganggu sendiri atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Sungmin.

Spontan, Sungmin langsung berseru, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau dengan orang lain selain dirimu!" Sungmin yang sadar akan ucapannya, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan ia malu. Mukanya lagi-lagi memerah di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia malah cengo mendengarnya 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia benar-benar percaya dengan hal itu?' Kyuhyun mulai meracau isi kepalanya.

"Mianhae Kyu... aku sering spontan seperti itu bila sedang kacau. Daripada itu, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku sunbae? Aku kurang senang mendengarnya." Sungmin mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan supaya tidak keceplosan lagi.

"Lalu aku harus panggil kamu apa? Sungminnie?", kali ini Kyuhyun yang spontan. Sungmin tersipu mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia dipanggil seperti itu oleh hoobae. Temannya saja tidak pernah. "Bo, Boleh saja. Supaya lebih akrab. Lagipula, sepertinya kita akan bersama dalam waktu yang lama," Sungmin mengizinkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sungminnie. Oke, Minnie-ah?", ucapnya dengan sedikit erotis. Sungmin tersipu. Ia merasa bahwa panggilan itu hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh dan senang atas panggilan yang diberi Kyuhyun.

"Aku setuju. Sebaliknya, aku akan memanggilmu Kyuhyunnie. Ya, Kyunnie-ah~," balasnya dengan nada imut sehingga Kyuhyun agak kaget dan nyaris jatuh karena tersadung saat berjalan. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih memamerkan gigi kelincinya serta mata yang berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun tak tega memolaknya. Maka ia menyetujuinya. "Baik. Mulai sekarang kita memannggil satu sama lain seperti itu. Supaya kita juga mudah melakukan hal ini."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Yay! Kyunnie-ah! Gomawoyo~", serunya sambil merangkul leher Kyuhyun sambil loncat-loncat layaknya seorang anak tk sehabis diberi mainan. Kyuhyun yang kaget nyaris jatuh karena Sungmin badannya lebih montok, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih kurus darinya.

"Hwaa, Ya! Minnie-ah! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau jatuh!" Bruugh... Baru saja dibilangin, kini Kyuhyun jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan Sungmin yang tersungkur menindih Kyuhyun sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Nyaris bersentuhan. Sungmin yang sadar segera bangkit dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Mian, mian Kyuhyun-ah! Aku memang ceroboohh...", Sungmin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun langsung salting. "Eoh... gwaenchanayo," Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gugup dan langsun berjalan duluan didepan Sungmin. Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan duluan dan kembali menyapanya.

'Tunggu, Kyunnie! Aku lupa dengan tasku. Bisa kau temani aku ke kelas?", sapanya. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ah, kau benar. Aku juga lupa dengan tasku di kelas. Sebaiknya ke kelasku dulu karena aku dilantai tiga, sedangkan kau di lantai satu," balasnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan ke kelas Kyuhyun. Kelas X-A.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju mejanya yang berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Ia segera keluar dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Berjalan menuju tangga bawah. "Eh, kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku Kyunnie?", tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun hanya membalas, "Tak apa. Supaya aman." Sungmin hanya ber'oh' ria.

Sekarang mereka sudah di kelas Sungmin. XII-C. Sungmin juga mengambil tasnya yang berada di tengah kelas. Menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk keluar. "Kajja,", ucapnya pelan, namun terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Langit sudah gelap dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Sungminnie-ah, kau tinggal dimana?", tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah diluar gerbang sekolah. "Eh? Aku? Apartemen didekat sini," jawabnya. "Eh? Bukan di rumah orang tuamu?", balas Kyuhyun. 'Rumahku di Ilsan. Karena jauh, aku memutuskan tinggal di apartemen saja. Supaya bisa mandiri juga," sambungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Berati kita sama. Aku juga tinggal di apartemen dengan alasan yang sama," ucapnya.

"Eh? Kau juga?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Dimana apartemmu? Biar aku antar. Bahaya sendirian malam-malam begini," Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Kini mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Sungmin. Tentu saja ia tak melarang memberi tahu apartemennya beserta nomornya supaya kalau ada apa-apa bisa saling mengontak. Bukankah itu ucapan Kyu?

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Nomor 1201 di lantai 12. "Gomawo sudah mengantarku Kyunnie. Maaf atas kejadian hari ini," ucapnya sedikit membungkuk. 'Gwaenchana Minnie-ah. Lain waktu, aku akan mengajakmu ke apartemenku," balas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian pamit dan kembali ke apartemennya. Sesampainya disana, ia senyum-senyum sendiri. "Padahal ini kejadian aneh, tapi aku malah senang. Aku tak sabar nenanti hari esok untuk mencium bibir plumpnya yang seksi itu," gumamnya. Padahal, mereka sama-sama namja.

Tak beda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, ia juga senyum-senyum sendiri dengan kejadian hari ini. "Aku tak sabar dengan hari esok. Aku ingin merasakan lagi bibir Kyunnie yang terlihat seksi itu. Aku tak menyesal~", gumamnya.

Dan inilah hari pertama mereka menjalani kutukan tersebut...

**TBC**

Review please~ juga kasih saran yang bagus buat endingnya~ Dan sepertinya ff ini akan berakhir dengan rated M... =A=a


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhuu... minamintsoo kembali \^O^/ Jeongmal gomawoyo buat reviewnya... yang tak bisa author ucapkan satu-satu... dan tak bisa author balas semuanya... Yang jlas, author lihat, hasil polling (?) menunjukkan bahwa banyak yang setuju kalau rating dinaikkan menjadi M ._.b

Mian baru bisa update, author mendadak maag kemarin-kemarin, makanya batal nulis... _

Ngomong-ngomong, dari sekian banyak review, ada yang bilang kalau ff ini mirip sama ff yg lain juga pairing KyuMin yah? Kalau benar, itu hanya kebetulan! Sumpah Karena itu, segera beritahu soo dan judulnya kalo merasa. Soo gak mau dibilangin plagiator oleh author lain yang bahkan soo gak pernah baca sama sekali T_T Nee? Supaya kalian senang juga bacanya... Kalau merasa ini mirip sama ff lain, bakal soo fix ceritanya supaya beda! T_T Bisa saja pemikiran kami mirip, makanya ceritanya mirip... padahal belum pernah baca sama sekali... ~_~

Promote dikit, follow twitter soo yang baru, ya! ** author_Mints00** itu acc nya. Buat yang ga punya acc fanfiction bisa liat update ff soo disana sekalian review juga... Open follow bagi semua... \^O^/ Yang punya twitter juga bisa follow.. ^^..

Oke, tanpa bacot-bacot lagi langsung saja, Happy Reading~

KyuMin is Real !

**Kiss, or Die?**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Yaoi, Rated T-M, gaje, aneh, alur mulai kacau, dll...**

Kyuhyun Apartemen

Kriiiiiinggg! Suara jam beker yang begitu keras sepertinya tidak mengganggu tidurnya seorang namja yang tengah tidur dengan pulasnya. Padahal, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dari bunyi weker yang ia pasang sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menggeliat bahkan mematikan suara jam tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah ia beranjak dan mematikan jam weker tersebut dan menatap jarum jam yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Pukul 08.10. Matanya melotot.

"AAAAKH! Aku telat lagi!", serunya. Kyuhyun segera turun dari kasurnya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Mandi bebek. Lalu memakai seragam sekolah dan langsung pergi tanpa sarapan lagi. 'Oh ya, ini hari pertama aku harus mencium rutin bibir Sungminnie... Hehehe,' ucapnya dalam hati. Terukir evil smirk di senyumannya.

Sungmin Apartemen

Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap sejak selalu bangun pagi. Selesai sarapan, ia segera keluar apartemen menuju sekolahnya. Diraihnya ransel sekolah miliknya dari kursi dan segera pergi. 'Kyuhyun, oh Kyunnie-ah~ Aku tak sabar lagi, meski ini hanyalah sebuah kutukan. Ya, kutukan yang manis,' ujarnya dalam hati.

Selama diperjalanan, Sungmin terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Penasaran bagaimana Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Ciuman keduanya. Ya, ciuman pertamanya adalah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya di lab. Selama ini ia tidak pernah pacaran mesi ada yang menembaknya. Dak Kyuhyun, adalah orang, atau lebih tepatnya namja pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

'Kyunnie-ah, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu~', Sungmin terus mengucapkannya dalam hati yang berbunga-bunga. Kalau Kyuhyun menembaknya, sepertinya Sungmin akan langsung menerimanya...

At SM High School

Lee Sungmin tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia penasaran apa Kyuhyun sudah datang atau belum. Sejenak, ia melirik kebelakang, langsung saja ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya juga. Hanya saja, karena sedikit berlari, keringatnya mengucur dan Sungmin yang melihat itu seperti err... terangsang? Badannya memanas.

Sungmin segera menepis perasaan itu. Ia berbalik dan menemui Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. "Kyunnie-ah~ Annyeoong," sapanya ceria. Kyuhyun yang sadar dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan iapun membalas dengan senyuman lembutnya. Bukan evil smirk. "Annyeong Minnie," ucapnya lembut.

Seluruh murid yang melihat mereka kanget dan langsung manatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu dan iri. Dan juga terpana...Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun, kelas X itu sangat populer di kalangan para cewek maupun cowok karena penampilannya yang cool dan pintar. Ia juga kiper andalan kelompok sepak bola sekolah ini. Sungmin? Meski wajahnya terlalu imut untuk namja seperti layaknya seorang bunny, Jangan salah. Ia seorang ketua klub karate sekolah ini dan menguasai hampir semua martial arts dan sangat keren sekaligus ramah. Baik nama atau yeojya banyak yang menembak namun semuanya ditolak.

Klub karate dan sepak bola ini ramai dan kuat karena ada mereka berdua di sana. Pentolan klub maupun sekolah... Dan sekarang, mereka yang dulunya tidak mengenal satu sama lain di hadapan para siswa malah memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan akrab. Banyak yang berteriak histeris melihat mereka berjalan beriringan. Bukan ke kelas, tapi belakang sekolah.

"Oh, tidak! My bunny teracuni oleh seorang evil!" "Kyuppa! Kau berpacaran dengannya!?" "Ming! Kau bilang kau tidak mau pacaran sebelum lulus!? Sekarang!?" "Nae sarang Kyuhyun-ah, kau menolakku karena dia!?", begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran para siswa-siswi di sekolah yang melihat mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ke belakang sekolah. Itulah yang mereka lihat.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kenapa kamu membawaku ke belakang sekolah?", tanya Sungmin yang masih bingung. Ia tidak mengerti pemikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. Mereka menatap mata satu sama lain. 'Gawat, detak jantungku mulai tak beraturan melihat mata tajam Kyuhyun. Kumohon, jangan menatapku seperti itu sekarang!', Sungmin mulai mengucapkanya dalam hati berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin yang sejak tadi membeku menatap mata liar Kyuhyun. Begitu sadar, Kyuhyun sudah memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah baginya untuk mencium Sungmin. Sungmin berniat mundur, namun terlambat. Bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel di bibir M shaped Sungmin. Tak lupa menekan tekuk leher Sungmin agak lebih dalam, dan mengekang Sungmin agar tidak melarikan diri. Sesaat, Sungmin merasakan desiran daun dan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa mereka. Seharusnya Sungmin merasakan dinginnya yang mengecam karena ini masih musim dingin. Tapi, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak merasakannnya.

Sungmin hanya merasakan dirinya seperti dialiri listrik desekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa tergetar. Sungmin juga heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Katanya, 24 jam.. Tapi, ini belum 24 jam. Dan Kyuhyun sudah...menciumnya dengan dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman dalam tersebut. Ia memandang datar Sungmin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Mian, aku sepertinya terlalu tiba-tuba. Semalam aku baru saja memikirkannya dan tak ada salahnya mencoba cara ini sepertinya. Aku...", Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. "Aku hanya memikirkan cara apa kita bisa melakukannya dua kali dalam sehari dan berikutnya tidak. Jadi, kita berciuman dua kali sehari, namun hanya dua kali dalam dua hari. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Tidak boleh?", ucapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasannya langsung sweatdrop. 'Hanya ingin mencobanya? Kukira ia bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku dan mengajakku jadian... Ternyata aku salah. Kyuhyun memang namja yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.' Sungmin menghela nafas. "Hah... hanya itu... Tapi, memang tak ada salahnya juga sih.. Oke, kita coba. Tapi, kau harus tetap mengaktifkan ponselmu. Jadi, kalau aku mendadak sesak aku bisa mengirimu pesan atau telepon. Setuju?", Sungmin mengajak membuat perjanjian dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

"Baik. Tapi, kalau gagal, maaf kalau aku harus menciummu lagi nanti sore," ucapnya dengan nada bersalah. Sungmin tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Lagi pula, ini semua karena aku yang ceroboh. Jadi ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu," balas Sungmin dengan santai. Ralat, dalam hati sebenarnya ia berbunga-bunga. Sangat berbunga-bunga... "Baiklah... Sampai jumpa Sungmin-ah," ucap Kyuhyun. Lalu ia pergi. Berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah mengumpulkan segala kesadarannya. Hingga ia lupa satu hal yang sangat penting. Hal yang ia lupakan sejak kemarin karena kyuhyun datang ke dalam hidupnya. 'Kyuhyun-ah, Kyunnie-ah~ Saranghae,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan ke kelasnya dengan senyuman yang cerah, membuat semua orang yang mengenal dan melihatnya langsung memerah karena wajah imutnya Sungmin saat tersenyum lebar. Gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas dan itu menambah kesan imut dalan dirinya. Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di kelasnya. Ia duduk di kurinya dan meletakkan tasnya di samping meja tempat meletakkan tas. Ia yang menjadi tuli karena tingkah laku Kyuhyun tadi pagi, langsung sadar ketikan mendengar nama _Kim Kibum_ dari para siswa di belakangnya.

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu tentang Kibum. Tapi... apa?', Sungmin berusaha memikirkan dengan keras apa yang ia lupakan tentang Kibum. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia baru ingat apa yang ia lupakan. Matanya membola. "AAHH!? Aku benar-benar lupa! Kibuumm!", serunya. Sungmin langsung ngacir keluar kelas begitu mengingatnya. Sementara yang lain memandangnya dengan aneh.

'Bodohnya diriku! Aku benar-benar lupa dengan mitos yang diceritakan Kibum padaku kemarin! Padahal, aku pergi ke lab kimia gara-gara dia!', rutuknya dalam hati. Ia baru ingat kalau Kibum yang menceritakan mitos itu padanya dan belum menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kibum pasti tahu cara menghilangkan kutukan ini. Sungmin terus berlari hingga ia mencapai atas sekolah. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan poni panjangnya menutupi kedua bola matanya yang tengah tertutup. Dengkuran halus sama-samar terdengar ketika Sungmin mendekatinya. Seragamnya sedikit berantakan dan dasinya terkapan disampingnya.

Sungmin sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengguncangkan namja yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut. Di jas seragam sekolahnya terdapat tag nama Kim Kibum. Namja yang sedang Sungmin cari. "Kibum-ah... Kibum-ah... KIBUM-AH! Bangun !", seru Sungmin. Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan agak kesal? Kim Kibum bangun dari tidurnya dalam posisi duduk. Tatapan matany sayu. "Ada apa Sungmin Hyung.?", ucapnya lemah. Ia menguap sekali.

Sungmin langsung menanyakan ke inti maksud ia menemui Kibum pagi-pagi. "Kau pernah cerita tentang mitos kalau kita akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwa kita saat cairan kimia yang berisi kutukan tanpa label di lab mengenai diri kita saat bukan?", tanya Sungmin dengan serius. Kibum mengangguk. "Kau belum bilang cara menghilangkan kutukannya padaku. Bagaimana caranya?", lanjut Sungmin.

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Maksud hyung, mitos tang kemarin kuceritakan?", ucapnya. Sungmin mengangguk. "Oh, yang itu... Benar juga. Aku belum mengatakan sepenuhnya ya," lanjutnya. Sungmin masih menunggu lanjutannya. "Jadi, kalau kita terkena cairan itu... nafas kita akan sesak kalau tidak berciuman dengan belahan jiwa tersebut," katanya. Sungmin mengangguk karena sudah mengalaminya bahkan ada peringatan disana.

"Satu-satunya cara supaya bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu... adalah... melakukan hal yang lebih intim dibandingkan ciuman," katanya dengan santai. Katanya. Sungmin yang mendengar itu kaget setengah mati. Matanya membelalak. "Mwo, MWORAGU!? Apa katamu!? Apa itu benar, Kibum!?", Sungmin masih tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum. 'Ya, Yaa! Tenang dulu hyuung... Aku pusing nih...", Kibum akhirnya bicara. Sungmin berhenti dan mulai tenang. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya dan wajahnya terdapat ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Takut, cemas, sedih dan pusing bercampur aduk didalam dirinya.

Kibum yang melihat perbedaan dalam diri Sungmin merasa aneh. Alis matanya naik sebelah. "Hyung? Jangan-jangan hyung..." Sungmin kembali menerjang Kibum. Kali ini, ada sebutir air mata di matanya. Hanya sebutir. "Hwaaaa... Kibum-ah! Apa tidak ada cara lain selain itu? Aku..Aku...", Sungmin kembali mengguncang tubuh Kibum. "Ya..ya... Hyung! Jangan bilang hyung terkena kutukan itu!", satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kibum itu sontak membuat Sungmin berhenti, namun dengan polosnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Kali ini, Kibum yang terkejut. "Mwo, kenapa bisa? Jangan-jangan hyung benar-benar pergi ke lab?', tanya Kibum penasaran. Sungmin tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia hanya diam di tempat dengan kedua tangannya masih di bahu Kibum. Tanda ia memang mengalaminya "Eotthokhe Kibum-ah? Aku sudah menemukan belahan jiwaku. Tapi, kalau itu satu-saru caranya, aku masih belum siap...", ucapnya lirih.

Kibum membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Akhirnya Sungmin menceritakan semuanya berawal dari kecebohonannya hingga tadi pagi. Namun, Sungmin merahasiakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun yang mungkin ia mulai menaruh perasaan ketergantungan dan tertarik padanya. Entah karena tertarik, atau hanya karena kutukan ini, Kyuhyun perhatian sekali pada Sungmin. Karena itu, Sungmin merahasiakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dari Kibum.

Kibum yang mendengarnya kaget. Sungmin benar-benar mengalami kutukan tersebut. Ia ingin sekali memutar waktu supaya tidak terjadi. Namun, apa? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Waktu tak dapat diputar kembali. "Mian hyung... Aku tak tahu caranya selain melakukan hal itu dengan Kyuhyun-ah," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Ya, menyesal. Menyesal karena sudah menceritakan mitos tersebut pada sunbae yang sangat ia sayangi sehubung Sungmin adalah teman satu-satunya di sekolah ini yang dekat dengannya secara pribadi. Dan menyesal karena lupa kalau sunbaenya ini orang yang sangat penasaran dengan segala hal.

Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya tersebut. "Gwaenchana... ini semua salahku sendiri. Meski Kyuhyun bilang ini bukan salahku... Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah karena harus melibatkannya. Tapi, tadi kau bilang Kyunnie dengan sebutan 'Kyuhyun-ah'? Kau dekat dengannya?", Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Lho, aku belum bilang, ya? Kyuhyun itu sepupuku, hyung," katanya dengan santai. Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya. 'Eh? Tapi, marga kalian.." "Iya, eommaku adik appanya Kyuhyun. Makanya, marganya berubah menjadi 'Kim', bukan 'Cho'," Sungmin hanya ber'oh' ria. Kibum sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sungmin.

"Tapi, Kibum-ah... bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau itu satu-satunya cara? Aku tak berani dan... bisa saja ia tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan," ucapnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Kibum berpikir dengan keras, " Ah, begini saja. Supaya Kyuhyun-ah mau melakukannya tanpa hyung beritahu kalau itu caranya. Kbum mengeluarkan smirk di bibirnya. Tanda rencana licik yang ia rencanakan dibalik giginya yang putih. Sementara Sungmin memandang tak percaya kearah Kibum. "Jinjja!?" Kibum mengangguk yakin. Senyum Sungmin terukir jelas di wajahnya yang imut. Ia spontan memeluk Kibum. "Hwaa... Kau memang hoobaeku yang paling baik! Gomawo! Keunde? Bagaimana caranya?", Sungmin benar-benar terlihat polos saat mengucapkannya. Ia lupa dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Kyuhyun saat memikirkan cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut. Dan Kibum pun membisikkan cara supaya bisa melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

Kriing.. tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sungmin dan Kibum kembali kekelas dengan terburu-buru. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tadi mereka bicarakan tengah duduk di pojok kelas dengan seperti biasa. Salah satu tangannya ia tumpukan untuk pipinya dan menatap keluar lewat jendela didekatnya. Tatapannya datar melihat pepohonan yang sedang dipenuhi salju. Ditengah musim dingin seperti ini, Kyuhyun sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih sebelum ujian.

'Apa Sungminnie baik-baik saja? Ia tidak merasa aneh dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi pagi, kan?', pikirnya. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang-layang ke wajah imut Sungmin. Sepertinya ia mulai menaruh perhatian perasaan pada Sungmin tanpa disadarinya. Ia tersenyum simpul mengingat variasi wajah Sungmin yang pernah ditunjukkan padanya. Mulai dari ekspresi terkejut, senyuman, dan muka cemberutnya. Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh siswa di sekolah gara-gara accident tadi pagi. Meski banyak yang membicarakannya, Mereka seperti tidak sadar sehingga mereka mengacuhkannya

Accident tadi pagi menjadi buah bibir seluruh siswa di sekolah dengan info-info yang sudah tentu hoax seperti Kyuhyun pacar Sungmin, sudah bertunangan, diam-diam pacaran, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau mereka sudah berhubungan badan. Karena berita itu menyebar luas dari mulut ke mulut dengan cepat, ketua OSIS SM High School pun mendengarnya. Ketua OSIS a.k.a Choi Siwon, namja yang diidolakan seluruh siswa, kecuali yang mengenal Sungmin secara dalam. "Cho Kyuhyun...matilah kau,"

TBC

Akhirnya kelar juga... Sekali lagi, mian baru bisa update ! T_T dan tak bisa balas review kalian... beri komen dan, silahkan menebak ending cerita ini.. khekhekhe.. *evil laugh* Yap, Choi Siwon sudah muncul! Silahkan tunggu adegan NC nya... hohohohoo~ Mungkin chap depan atau beriktnya ya... dan mints sudah mid besok, jadi kalau ada waktu baru bisa update.. dan kilat seperti biasa.

Promote lagi... follow ** author_Mints00 ya**... bwt update tan baru di FF buat yang ga punya acc, juga yang punya follow dua-duanya ya... #ngarep #plak Hehe... Mianhae ya sekali lagi... Ini udah diperpanjang kah?


	4. Chapter 4

Soo kembali lagi semua... Maap yang reviewnya tak terbalas... Soo tak ada waktu. Sibuk!

Oke, tanpa babibu, Happy Reading all~

**Kiss, or Die?**

**Warning ! : Typos, YAOI, Rating : T-M Makin gaje, super aneh –A- alur kecepatan...**

**Chapter 4**

Selama di tengah pelajaran hari ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum merasakan efek dari kutukan tersebut. Hingga sepulang sekolah, mereka masih tenang-tenang saja. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore, dan mereka sedang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Menunggu reaksi apakah percobaan tadi berhasil atau tidak. Kyuhyun mungkin tenang-tenang saja. Wajahnya tenang dengan punggung ia sandarkan pada dinding gedung sambil melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terlihat sangat apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia berkeringat dingin di samping Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya disimpan dibalik tubuhnya sambil menunduk. Ia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah... Jam berapa kita memulainya kemarin?", tanya Sungmin dengan terbatu-bata. "Hmm? Sekitar jam lima lewat. Entah jam berapa pastinya," jawabnya santai. "Eh? Itukan masih lama?", Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Memang," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikrnya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak betah kalau hanya menunggu diam seperti ini. Ia malah semakin gugup dan cemas. Segera Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali ke gedung sekolah. Kyuhyun awalnya memberontak, namun akhirnya ia diam saja karena Sungmin menghiraukannya. Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke kelasnya. Kelas Sungmin di lantai dua. Disana kosong melompong dan hanya ada meja kursi yang kosong. Sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun disana selain mereka berdua. Hanya sinar matahari yang terik menyinari kelas tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau membawaku ke kelasmu?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi kebungungan dengan Sungmin yang terus menariknya ke kelasnya tanpa aba-aba. Sungmin kemudian duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun ikut kesana, namun ia setengah berdiri. Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah meja Sungmin dengan kedua tangan menompang tubuhnya di meja sebelah. Satu kakinya ia tekukkan.

"Aku tidak betah berdiam di sana Kyu. Aku malah merasa cemas kalau ada apa-apa," Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Justru disinilah yang berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang datang melewati kelas ini dan memergoki kita?", lanjut Kyuhyun. "Tenang. Aku yakin tak ada seorang pun selain kita," katanya yakin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa supaya Sungmin mau keluar. Mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali bercanda. Tanpa mengetahui nasib mereka berdua.

~Kiss, or Die?~

Choi Siwon, sang ketua OSIS yang sempurna itu tengah keluar dari ruang OSISnya. Ia terus menghela nafas sepanjang jalannya. "Haah... tugas hari ini banyak sekali... Padahal sesekali aku ingin pulang cepat. Aku jadi lupa sama sekali dengan rencanaku hari ini membuntuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sunbae hari ini...", gerutunya kesal.

Ia kemudian melewati koridor lantai dua. Siwon berniat mengirim surat ancaman pada Sungmin yang ternyata dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang tak sengaja juga berada di tempat kejadian, sangat shock saat melihat mereka berdua. Merasa marah, Siwon benar-benar serius menulis surat ancaman pada Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon sampai di kelas Sungmin. Belum ia sampai ke pintu, Siwon tak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan ini dengan matanya sendiri. Kini ia terpaku melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah bercanda ria satu sama lain sambil tertawa. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Siwon yang tak percaya melihat mereka dari jendela kelas, refleks mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. Ia diam di sana, menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tertawa bersama. Rasa amarah timbul melihat mereka berdua. "Sialan kau Lee Sungmin! Beraninya kau mengambil Kyuhyunku!", gumamnya dalam hati. Ya, Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun masuk di sekolah ini. Sejak hari pertama ia melihat Kyuhyun di acara penerimaan siswa baru.

Saat pidato, ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan pidatonya. Siwon yang tertarik lama-lama menjadi suka pada Kyuhyun. Dan terus memperhatikanya di sekolah. Hingga saat ada yang berniat mendekatinya, Siwon langsung turun tangan. Pengecut? Memang.. tapi Siwon lebih memilih gengsinya daripada cintanya. Image sebagai ketua OSIS ideal harus ia pertahankan. Itulah prinsipnya sehingga ia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh, bukan mendekatinya.

Namun, melihat kenyataan ini Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang, sekarang harus patah hati... Patah hati karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Rasa nyeri dan amarah meliputinya. Ia ingin sekali segera menerobos masuk dan menghajar Sungmin sekaligus membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Namun sekali lagi, rasa gengsinya menahan dirinya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang.

Sungmin terlihat susah untuk bernafas. Wajahnya pucat. Siwon tak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget dan cemas segera beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan segera mencium Sungmin dengan dalam, seperti biasanya. Agak lama, hingga Sungmin merasa ringan. Setelah itu, Sungmin kembali biasa dan tersenyum seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Hancurlah sudah harapan Siwon. Melihat namja yang dicintainya berciuman dengan namja lain, menjadi batu hambatan bagi Siwon untuk merebut Kyuhyun. "Tidak... Tidak mungkin! Mereka benar-benar pacaran!?", teriak Siwon dalam hatinya. Matanya membelalak. Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa, namun tak ambil pusing. Siwon segera berlari dari sana dan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia kemudian berhenti di hadapan sebuah mobil sports hitam yang menunggunya. Seseorang membukakan pintu tersebut dan Siwon masuk, kemudian berlalu dari sana. "Lihat saja besok kalian berdua... Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!", ucapnya dalam hati.

~Kiss, or Die?~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berada di kelas Sungmin. "Yah... ternyata tidak bisa.. padahal kalau itu berhasil, itu bisa menjadi pembantu kita." Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kau benar...", sambung Kyuhyun. "Ya, sudah. Kita mulai kembali besok sore," kata Sungmin. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan. Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar dari sekolah. "Perlu kuantar?", tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri," balasnya.

Kyuhyun tampak kecewa, namun ia berusaha tampak biasa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Sungmin-ah," sambung Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih memandangnya dengan sendu. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin kembali mengingat apa yang Kibum katakan tadi.

"Sial! Harusnya aku terima tawaran Kyuhyun tadi supaya aku biasa memberi tahu cara menghilangkan kutukan itu! Aku benar-benar lupa... Arrgh! Aku bodoh.. Pabo!", serunya pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian kembali ke apartemennya dengan tampang kusut.

~Kiss, or Die?~

Kyuhyun tengah merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Seragam sekolah masih ia kenakan. "Hah... lagi-lagi gagal... Sebenarnya, cara apa sih yang bisa membuat kutukannya hilang?", gumamnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat letih. Ia kemudian membuka ponselnya. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka galeri pada ponselnya. Terlihatlah wajah Sungmin di mana-mana. Mulai dari ekspresinya yang datar, senyum, marah, kesal, bahkan wajah Sungmin saat tidur. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum saat memandangi gambar-gambar di sana. "Sungminnie-ah... Nan neol saranghae.."

Kruyuukk... Suara perut Kyuhyun ternyata sudah tak dapat ditahan. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lapar sekarang. "Ahh.. Aku lapar." Kyuhyun beranjak dari sana kemudian menuju dapur, membuat ramen. Hanya itu yang bisa dia buat. Selesai memasakknya, ia memakannnya tanpa suara sama sekali. Senyuman itu masih terukir di sana. Selama makan, hanya Sungmin yang ada di pikirannya... Cho Kyuhyun, telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

~Kiss, or Die?~

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpapasan saat menuju sekolah. Akhirnya mereka menuju sekolah bersama. Namun, satu masalah ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Banyak siswa memandang mereka dengan berbagai jenis tatapan. Ada yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri, tertawa, senang, kesal, dan masih banyak lagi. Kim Kibum yang dekat dengan Sungmin menghampiri mereka berdua tanpa babibu langsung menarik mereka berdua yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kibum-ah, ada apa?", tanya Sungmin. Mata Kibum tertuju pada sebuah poster di majalah dinding sekolah. Sebuah poster yang berisi gambar mereka berdua di sebuah kelas. Kelas Sungmin kemarin. Dengan berbagai kritikan. _Lee Sungmin, seorang yang pendirian keras berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang misterius itu!? Menurut saksi, Ia melihat mereka berdua berciuman cukup lama. Apa itu benar? _Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Para siswa mulai ricuh memandangi mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya besar. Meminta penjelasan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang beru melihat ini terkejut. Siapa gerangan yang melakukannya? "Kyu, ini..." "Sunbae! Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun-sshi, dan kalian sudah berciumana!?" "Kyuhyun-sshi, jelaskan! Apa itu semua benar!?"...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kebingungan. Mereka berpikir, ini hal biasa karena mereka hanya sebatas bercanda ria di foto-foto itu. Tapi, apa sebenarnya secara diam-diam mereka memiliki banyak fans di sekolah ini sampai menjadi masalah besar? Itu benar...

Kyuhyun yang mulai pusing dengan semua siswa yang mengerumuni mereka mulai angkat bicara, "Dengar..." Sunyi mendadak. Mereka penasaran apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan. "...Aku dan Sungmin _sunbae_, tidak ada hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat. Tak lebih... Itu cukup? Ini semua hanya ulah orang iseng...", setelah mengatakan itu semua, rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun. Ia memandang ke arah Sungmin, di mana ia melihat Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sangat kecewa. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sesuatu, lalu berlalu dari sana.

"Sunbae, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-sshi tadi benar?", seorang junior menanyakannya hati-hati pada Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tak seperti yang lainnya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya Rasa pilu meresapinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, aku dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat. Ini hanya berlebihan. Jelas?", ucapnya lemah. Setelah itu, Sungmin pergi dari sana diikuti oleh Kibum yang berdiri disampingnya. Rasnya menyakitkan berbohong seperti itu... Bohong? Itulah kenyatannya. Mereka memang tak punya hubungan apapun. Mereka hanya terikat karena kutukan. Setelah kutukan itu lepas, mereka kembali kosong. Tanpa hubungan. Sebuah sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan seringaian terukir di sudut wajahnya.

~Kiss, or Die?~

Sungmin meringkuk di atap sekolah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Setelah mengatakan semua itu, hawa angin yang dingin itu tak ia hiraukan. Ia tak percaya bisa mengatakannya segampang itu. Bagaimana nasibnya?

"Hyung... gwaenchana?" Kibum masih setia menemani Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia merasa kasihan padanya. "Kibum-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kyuhyun sepertnya memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku... Padahal... padahal aku mencintainya," Sungmin akhirnya mengaku. Kibum membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?" "Kibum-ah, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

~Kiss, or Die?~

Sepulang sekolah, Kibum menghubungi Kyuhyun, yang notabenenya adalah adik sepupu Kibum. Jadi, tak perlu alasan untuk memiliki nomor ponselnya bukan? Kyuhyun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, tempat Kibum menyuruhnya bertemu. Katanya, ada hal penting yang harus ia katakan. Kyuhyun kurang mengerti, namun ia menyetujuinya. Jarang-jarang Kibum menyuruhnya bertemu secara privasi seperti ini. Lagi pula, masih ada waktu sebelum waktu efeknya datang.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, sebuah lengan kekar menariknya dan mengurungnya dengan lemgan kekarnya itu. Choi Siwon, ketua OSIS menemuinya secara langsung dan mengekang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya bisa diam. "Mwoya? Apa yang kau lakukan ketua OSIS?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun, siapa yang memasang poster itu di mading sekolah?", tanyanya balik. Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, namun dari cara bicaranya, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Siwonlah yang memasangnya.

"Kau...", Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Siwon masih tenang dengan ekspresinya setelah mengekang Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang melakukannya. Semua ini kau yang merencanakannya, benar?", sambung Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa. Kyuhyun heran.

"Benar. Aku yang melakukannya. Aku melakukannya karena aku iri pada kalian berdua. Aku, aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Nan naeol jeongmal saranghae..." Siwon mengatakannya dengan serius.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ketua OSIS nan sempurna ini mencintainya. "Mwo?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan mengurung Kyuhyun agar tidak kabur. "Will you be my boyfriend, Cho Kyuhyun?", ucapnya jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membeku. Tak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. Namun, tak ada perasaan apapun saat Siwon mengatakannya. Ia merasa... kaku dan menganggap itu sebagai lelucon.

Siwon yang tak mendapat respon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berusaha mencium Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung berontak dan berteriak. "ANDWAE!" Kibum yang mendengar suara teriakkan di luar segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan melihat, Siwon berusaha mencium Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang terus meronta. Hatinya memdadak sakit setelah mengetahui bahwa Choi Siwon, namja yang disukai Kibum ternyata menyukai Kyuhyun.

"YAA! Lepaskan aku! Aku sudah menolakmu, pabo!" Kyuhyun terus meronta. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kekuatan Siwon lebih kuat darinya. Kibum masih diam di sana. Siwon akhirnya berhenti karena selalu gagal.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak menerimaku? Apa karena kau menyukai Lee Sungmin? Sampai kau menciumnya di kelas saat sepulang sekolah?", Siwon masih tak terima kenyataan ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bebas langsung menampar Siwon dengan keras hingga Siwon terjatuh. PLAK! Siwon tersungkur. "Ya, itu benar... Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin! Karena itu aku menolakmu! Dan lagi, caramu terlalu tiba-tiba PABO!", satu kesimpulan dari sana, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan menolak mentah-mentah Siwon.

Siwon terperangah dan tak terima. Kibum yang melihat itu semua tersadar dan langsung kembali ke perpustakaan, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin akan langsung menemuinya seperti janji tadi. Berusaha membuat poker face yang terbaik agar tidak ketahuan sudah menguping. Dan lagi, Kibum senang Kyuhyun menolak Siwon dengan alasan yang tepat. Jadi, ia bisa menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun.

Seperti yang Kibum rasakan, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon disana yang masih terpaku dan masuk ke perpustakaan. Menemui Kibum di bagian sejarah. Perpustakaan saat itu benar-benar kosong. Tak ada seorangpun disana selain mereka berdua. Jadi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa bicara dengan bebas. "Hyung, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku mendadak? Aku ada urusan.."

Kibum tersenyum. Ia tahu apa maksud dari urusannya. Kibum mulai bicara. "Kyuhyun-ah... kau dan Sungmin hyung... terkena kutukan itu bukan?", ucapnya to the points.

Kyuhyun kaget. "Bagaimana bisa—", "Tenang, Kyu. Aku tahu cara menghilangkan kutukannya.

Sekali lagi, kyuhyun dibuat kaget olehnya. "MWO!? Apa caranya!?"

Kibum tersenyum. Tersenyum kemenangan. Karena dengan semua ini, semua masalah akan beres. Kibum melanjutkannya dengan senyuman misterius, sementara Kyuhyun tak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari Kibum. "Caranya..."

TBC

Mianhae, yang lama nunggu updatenya ya... Soo sempat hilang inspirasi saat membuatnya. Ok, next chapter KyuMin beneran NC-an~ Yeah! \^O^/ #Kibarin bendera KyuMin #Plak!

Last, ripiu please~ Don't be a plagiator, ok? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Soo come back again~ Sepertinya, sebagian besar akan diupdate setiap malam (_ _) Mian,ya~

Ini udah rating M, lho . \^O^/ Happy Reading all~

**Kiss, or Die?**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning : Tambah gaje, gak hot, mood lg hilang (?) Kacau...**

Kyuhyun tengah mencium Sungmin seperti biasa. Karena kutukan tersebut. Kali ini, Kyuhyun yang duluan sesak nafas. Mereka melakukannya di kelas Kyuhyun kali ini. Setelah itu, mereka berdua diam. Masih canggung karena kejadian tadi pagi. Tak bicara sepatah katapun. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia yang meminta Kibum menemui Kyuhyun untuk mengatakannya. Namun, hingga sekarang Kibum masih belum mengabarinya sama sekali. Sungmin jadi ragu, apa kibum sudah melakukan apa yang Sungmin minta.

"Su-Sungmin-ah...", Kyuhyun mulai memecah keheningan. Sungmin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanda bahwa ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada.. ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," lanjutnya. Sungmin masih bingung. "Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah caranya? Atau... yang lain? Kuharap ini tentang kutukan itu...", pikir Sungmin.

"Tapi, kumohon... jangan tiba-tiba kau kabur, oke?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan memastikan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sungmin-ah... nan saranghae," Satu kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Terlihat Sungmin mengangakan mulutnya membuat bentuk O. "Mwo?"

"Dengarkan aku... Aku... aku tahu aku salah. Apa lagi, kejadian tadi pagi itu kesalahanku mengatakannya. Aku.. aku terpaksa melakukannya karena pada saat itu kita memang tak punya hubungan apapun selain teman dan ikatan kutukan itu. Aku, juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, sehingga aku harus berkata jujur supaya tidak membuat kericuhan," lanjutnya.

Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, jujur... Setelah aku mengatakannya perasaan bersalah segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Pada saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Lee Sungmin, will you be my boyfriend?", ucapnya sambil berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja tanpa persetujuannya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah... na.." Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban Sungmin. "Nado... saranghae Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin yang memerah karena menangis sambil tersenyum. Tangisan bahagia. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri, mengusap air mata Sungmin di pipinya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium lagi bibir plump Sungmin. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Menyesapi rasa manis pahitnya cinta.

Sungmin merasakan perbedaan dalam ciumannya kali ini. Rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Sungmin tak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Perlahan. Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya dan mendesak agar Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya. Sedikit erangan Sungmin dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk mendorong lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"Eenghh..Kyuu~", erangnya. Sungmin sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun mulai memasuki lidahnya. Namun, ia masih tenang sekarang. Kyuhyun mulai mengeksploitasi isi rongga mulut Sungmin. "Ummph..Kyu", Sungmin mulai merasa geli.

Kyuhyun tengah menjilati langit-langit Sungmin membuat Sungmin harus menahan erangan. Kyuhyun mulai bermain-main sedikit. Ia menjelajahi ruas-ruas gigi Sungmin kemudian mengajak bertarung lidah Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meladeni Kyuhyuh untuk bertarung. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua. Mereka terus melakukannya hingga air liur menetes dari sudut bibir mereka.

"Hngghh... Kyu-Kyunnie~hhh," Sungmin mulai memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sadar segera melepas ciuman mereka sehingga benang saliva yang panjang itu menempel di setiap sudut bibir mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia ingin segera melahap bunnynya yang mukanya tengah memerah hebat akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Hhh..Kyunnie-ah~" Sungmin memandang sayu pada Kyuhyun. "Minnie-ah, kau mau melanjutkannya di sini atau di apartemenku?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya. Sungmin blushing. Dengan malu, ia mengatakannya. "A-aku.. mau di.. apartemenmu," ujarnya lembut.

Bertingkah seolah tak mendengarnya, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "Hmm? Apa katamu tadi Minnie?" Kyuhyun ingin sedikit menggodanya. "A-aku ingin di apartemenmu Kyu!", serunya dengan muka yang memerah. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya kembali memunculkan seringainnya. Seringaian tipis yang tak dapat dilihat Sungmin. "Baiklah."

~Kiss, or Die?~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di ruang makan apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia menyodorkan air putih dan menyuruh Sungmin meminumnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mengunjungi rumah orang lain. Jadi, ia agak kaku dan cemas. Apalagi, sekarang ia berada di rumah Kyuhyun yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya. Mau tak mau, Sungmin harus menahannya. Dan, ia lupa satu hal. Satu hal penting yang ia lupakan karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu mengejutkannya.

"Min... Minnie.. Sungminnie!", seruan dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun, karena kaget gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh dan air di dalam gas tersebut tumpah mengenai seragam sekolahnya. "Mi-mian.. aku tak sengaja," Sungmin segera berdiri dan berniat mengambil lap untuk membersihkan mejanya. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Sudah. Tak apa. Daripada itu, gantilah bajumu dengan bajuku." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke kamarnya. Mencarikan baju yang mungkin pas dengan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa diam memandangi Kyuhyun. Sesaat, Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik.

"Sungmin-ah, buka bajumu," perintah Kyuhyun. "Hm?", Sungmin bingung. "Bajumu basah. Kau mau melepaskannya sekarang atau.. kau mau aku yang membuka bajumu hmm?", ucapnya dengan tatapan nafsu. Sungmin merinding melihatnya. 'Eh.. a-aku akan melepasnya sendiri..."

Sungmin kemudian secara perlahan membuka jasnya. Lalu membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Sungmin kemudian membiarkan seragan atasnya jatuh di lantai, sedangkan dirinnya setengah naked. Mukanya memerah. Ia merasa malu harus memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tubuh Sungmin langsung terangsang. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, tubuh yang montok dan kenyal juga bentuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk akibat latihan karatenya terlihat jelas dihadapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Sungmin dapat melihat hawa nafsu Kyuhyun dari matanya. Sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas di wajahnnya.

"Sungmin-ah... kau kira, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu setelah ini?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda dan sebuah evil smirk disana. Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar disini. Perasaannya tidak enak. "Kyu... jangan bilang kau.."

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan evil smirknya dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan merebahkannya di kasurnya. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin yang sudah topless itu. Terlihat wajah takut Sungmin disana. "Kyu—mmphh...mmpphh.." Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman yang dalam.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin tidak sabaran. "Aahh..", Sungmin mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan saat itu dan lidahnya segera ia lesakkan ke dalam mulut Sungmin. "Hhhngghh..Kyuuhh~", Sungmin mendesah berat saat Kyuhyun mulai mengeksploitasi isi mulut Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah. Sungmin berusaha meronta, namun tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih besar membuat Sungmin tak bisa berkutik saat tangan Kyuhyun masih mengekang tangan Sungmin.

"Hmmphh...ngghh...hhhah...", Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan bibir Kyuhyun dan memainkan lidah Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva panjang masih membekas disana. Dan, oh.. Betapa lapatnya Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Setelah topless, wajahnya yang memerah itu sangat menggiurkan ditambah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Keringat mulai membasahi keningnya.

Gluk... Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah. Ia kemudian langsung menyerang leher Sungmin yang masih polos itu. Diciumnya, dihisapnya dan sesekali menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan kissmark. "Ahh.. ohh Kyu~ Haahhh oohh," Sungmin mendesah tanda ia menikmatinya. Kyuhyun semakin semangat dan meninggalkan kissmark dimana-mana di sekitar leher Sungmin dengan jumlah tak terhitung.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan terus menerus mendesah dan erangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai mengecupi dada Sungmin. Tangannya kini mulai memilin nipple Sungmin yang mulai menegang. Sedangkan Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprei yang sudah berantakkan itu.

"Ahhh ohhh.. ouuuhhh...Hnnn! Kyuuh~hyuunn~", oh, Shit! Bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah suara terseksi dan termanis yang pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya. Kyuhyun terus memilin kedua nipple Sungmin. Sesekali menarik-nariknya juga menggigitnya.

"AAHH.. Kyuh! Haahhh oohhh... Kyunniehh.. Hnn!", Sungmin terus mendesah dalam erangannya juga menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan kissmark di dada Sungmin cukup banyak. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sungmin dipenuhi oleh kissmark yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sekarang menjelajahi tiap lekuk tubuh Sungmin. Tangannya berhenti di celana Sungmin yang masih ia pakai. Tubuh Sungmin sekarang sudah penuh dengan keringat sehingga celananya pun basah dan lengket. Kyuhyun meraba-raba junior Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan precum. "Hngghh! Kyu!", Sungmin mengerang tertahan saat Kyuhyun mulai menekan-nekan junior Singmin dengan perlahan. Tanpa babibu, Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun memeloroti celana serta boxer sungmin disaat yang bersamaan hingga selutut sehingga terlihat jelaslah juior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan tegak.

"Kyu—Kyuhh~ahh~~", Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai memijat junior Sungmin dengan tempo lambat dan tangan satunya meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun mempercepat temponya sehingga Sungmin mengerang tak tahan. "Aaanggghhh~~ Kyunn—nnie~ah~~ a—aku mau...aku mau..." Kyuhyun yang tahu maksudnya tahu kalau sungmin akan mencapai klimaksnya sesaat lagi. Maka dari itu, alih-alih sedikit menggoda dan menyiksa Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti meremas bokong Sungmin dan menutup lubang Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya sementara tangan lainnya masih bermain dengan junior Sungmin yang semakin berkedut dan panas.

"Kyuuu~~apa yang kau..AAH!", Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya, namun cairan itu tidak leuar karena tertahan oleh jari Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin mengalami orgasme kering. Rasanya sangat sakit dan melilit di perut. "Kyu—Kyunnie-ah~~", Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tangannya dari holenya. Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Sekarang ia melakukan blowjob tanpa persetujuan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang telat sadar memekik saat Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit junior Sungmin dengan irama. "AAKHH! Kyuu! KYUHHH~!", Sungmin terus menggeliat tak jelas sementara tangannya sekarang mulai mengalung di leher Kyuhyun tang masih sibuk mengulum junior Sungmin. Sungmin merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Ahh Kyu~~ Aku mau..AKH!", Croot.. cairan Sungmin tumpah di mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun senang. Ia menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali sebagian, sebagian lagi ia bagi dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat untuk membuka mulut dan saat Sunmin membukanya Kyuhyun langsung menumpahkannya sebagian dalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kaget. Mereka melanjutkan aksi ciuman panas mereka sehingga sprema dan saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Saat melepaskan ciuman itu, benang cairan itu lebih kental dari sebelumnya karena tercampur dengan sperma Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu mencium kening Sungmin pelan. "Gomawo Sungmin-ah," ucapnya lembut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis. Badannya sudah lemas karena sudah orgasme dua kali dan dia naked. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia bahkan masih dalam kondisi yang prima. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggalkan pakaiannya sama sekali. Dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin yang lengket dan basah karena keringat. Sungmin mengeritkan wajahmya.

"Kau curang Kyu~ Aku sudah naked dan orgasme... tapi kau sama sekali belum apa-apa," protesnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah.." Kyuhyun kemudian menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan ikut naked seperti Sungmin. Ia yang melihat tubuh naked Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Tubuhnya terangsang saat melihat junior Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya.

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menyerang Sungmin dengan lebih ganas. "Ahh...Kyu~", Sungmin kembali mendesah kemudian harus merasakan sakit karena Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan ketiga jarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu kedalam hole Sungmin yang masih sangat sempit nan virgin itu.

"Appo! Kyu~ appo da~", Sungmin terintih kesakitan saat Kyuhyun melebarkan holenya supaya bisa lebih leluasa. Ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan zig-zag. "AKH! KYU!", serunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Jackpot.." Kyuhyung langsung terus-menerus menumbukkan jarinya kekanan atau kekiri, namun selalu berakhir mengenai titik postatnya Sungmin. Setelah selesai pemanasan, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan juniornya yang besa itu sehingga Sungmin merintih kesakitan dan mereka melakukannya hingga ronde kelima.

~Kiss, or Die?~

Sinar mentari menyesapi sebuah kamar yang berisikan dua namja yang tidur dalam keadaan naked. *maap bagian intinya Soo skip... Soalnya lagi gak mood nulisnya =A=.* #Plak#Abaikan. Lee Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia perlahan bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Aww... semalam ia bermain cukup kasar. Kissmarknya juga banyak sekali.. Untung ini hari Minggu...", keluhnya. Ia memungut pakaiannya dan beralih ke lemari Kyuhyun untuk meminjam baju. Sungmin kemudian mandi dan membuatkan sarapan selagi menunggu Kyuhyun bangun.

"Sepertinya... ada yang kulupakan. Apa ya?", gumamnya saat memasak di dapur. Sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggang Sungmin. "Minnie-ah...", Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama memakai kaos putih dan celana selutut. "Kyu-Kyunnie-ah.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror, takut kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya kembali. "Sungmin-ah... Cepatlah masak. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kali ini Sungmin kaget. Ia masih tak mengerti. Namun ia mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Kyu?", tanya Sungmin sambil melahap makanannya. "Itu.. Soal kutukan itu...", Kyuhyun memulainya. Sungmin masih menunggu. "Cara menghilangkan kutukan itu, aku mendapatkannya dan itu sudah...", Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat pada Kibum yang ternyata ia lupakan. Dan cara menghilangkan kutukan itu sudah mereka berdua lakukan semalam. "Sudah kita lakukan semalam?", sambung Sungmin. Kyuhyun kaget. Dari mana ia tahu?

"Mianhae Kyu... aku lupa sama sekali setelah menyuruh Kibum memberitahumu karena aku tidak berani mengatakannya~", ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas. Kyuhyun mengeram. "YA! Seharusnya kamu ingat soal itu! Jadi, selama ini kamu menyembunyikannya!?", ujar Kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin tekesiap. Ia kaget melihat Kyuhyun membentaknya. "A—aku.. hanya takut, Kyu. Bahkan waktu itu kita belum pacaran. Kalau aku memintanya kau pasti..."

"Hah.. sudahlah. Itu sudah berlalu. Aku tak marah padamu. Jadi, kamu yang dekat dengan Kibum hyung... Daripada itu, kita lihat dulu. Apa benar ucapan Kibum hyung tentang kutukan itu." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yang merasa tegang itu.

"Ah.. kau benar Kyu. Kita masih harus memastikannya."

Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari meja makan dan mencuci piring bersama. Selama satu hari menunggu kepastian, mereka pergi kencan ke mall untuk menonton lalu ke supermaket karena bahan persediaan makanan Kyuhyun habis dan Sungmin dengan senang hati menemaninya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Tanpa mereka sadari, kutukan itu sudah lenyap. "Ah, Kyu! Kibum benar! Kutukan itu hilang!", seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesapi kopinya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe dalam mall tersebut.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dan senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Kau benar. Kutukan itu lenyap!", balas Kyuhyun. Mereka tertawa saat menyadarinya. "Kyu, meski kutukan itu lenyap, kau tak akan melepaskanku lagi, kan?", tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin intens. "Tentu saja aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Minnie-ah~ Apa ada kebohongan di mataku?", ucapnya menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum. "Gomawo, Kyunnie-ah~", balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kafe tersebut dan Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke apartemennya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, sudah menemaniku hari ini.", Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Hawa dingin tak mereka rasakan karena kehangatan diri masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Dipandangnya Sungmin dan diciumnya sekilas bibir Sungmin yang merah karena dingin. Sungmin menerimanya. Dibalik salju yang mulai turun menemani mereka, Cinta mereka tetap abadi meski pada awalnya terikat pada sebuah kutukan manis yang menghantarkan mereka berdua dalam sebuah takdir.

"Nae sarang Cho Sungmin, will u be my fience?"

The End

Sumpah! Gaje! Mints nulis ini malam-malam karena lebih kerasa feelnya. Tapi, karena sudah jam 3 subuh, Mints tidur karena nyaris begadang lagi~_~ Tapi, siapa sangka Mints bisa kehilangan mood untuk menulisnya. Dan,catatan : Mints sebenarnya tak pintar bikin happy ending karena terlalu biasa menulis angst! Catat itu! Karena itu, happy ending biasa berakhir dengan ficlet, drabble dan one shot.. Mianhae yo~ ._.b

Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk para pembaca dan reviews yang setia membacanya sampai akhir.. Want sekuel? Just review and PM! Pasti nih chap kalian ga suka bacanya karena aneh...

Epilog

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Choi Siwon yang sedang kalut akhirnya bertemu dengan Kibum yang menarik hatinya. Sesaat, Siwon mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kibum yang ternyata menyukainya dan seminggu kemudian mereka pacaran.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyelamati mereka dan Siwon agak canggung saat mengetahui bahwa Kibum sepupunya Kyuhyun setelah kejadian itu. Namun Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama diam. Semenntara Sungmin terkaget-kaget saat mengetahui kejadian diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Real End!


End file.
